grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darrick Nunn
The unfaithful, adulterous husband of Jane Nunn. Early Life Born to a Godly father who lost his wife during having Darrick in Bristol, Darrick was brought up in the church and taught Bible stories and memory verses by his father. However wanting nothing to do with that he went off and had a very wild living with illicit affairs so much so he fathered two illegitimate children, Gracie Clarendon and Derrick Clarendon by two different women. Despite living his perpetual lustful lifestyle he soon marries Jane Nunn who is a lovely Christian woman who his father hopes he was settle down. Instead it just fuels him to sleep around with other women, be addicted to pornography and be an awful husband. Finally it seems to fulfil his desires he leaves Jane and goes to Grasmere Valley to live. However Jane still wanting her husband to stay with her also runs after him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He had come to Grasmere Valley to run away from his wife in order to live a hedonistic lifestyle in Volume 19. When Darrick's wife, Jane Nunn, is in town, Darrick rushes to James Brute's office as they are best friends and demands James to drive him to a place where Darrick can fulfill such base desires. James agrees to take him away so he can fulfill his lustful passions as opposed to Darricks desires. Realising they wouldn't get there James wants to turn back much to Darricks protests. But as he leaves the car with Darrick in it for direction with the newsagents to Grasmere Valley, when he arrives he finds his car and Darrick had disappeared. Worried that Darrick wants to pursue an illicit relationship he begins the hunt to track him down and stop him from doing something stupid. James tells Jane who is distraught and soon, with Wilma Timber, Patricia Yates, Del and Adam Robinson they try and work out where Darrick has gone. There to help their investigation is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. Jane and others a dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with him which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. When Darrick arrives at the University he finds Tap Tap Tap at the University looking like a wreck as he is looking for Gracie Clarendon. Not finding it at all odd despite signs to the contrary she happily gives him directions to where she is. Brandon Estrix is with Gracie wanting to have lunch with her but she says she has to go to her room. As she leaves Darrick Nunn appears and he is looking for Gracie and he asks Brandon where she is. Brandon lies and says she is in the basement as he believes he is up to no good. Darrick goes down to the basement and calls the police who are already on their way to get Darrick before he has his way with Gracie. Darrick is frantic wanting to find Gracie and shouting her name. Brandon believing he is up to no good ends up locking him in the basement. He however manages to escape and finds Gracie's room and pounds the door. Del leading the others eventually find Darrick in front of her room after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. The news is something she apologises to Jane in advance to be breaking it to her in such a fashion. Darrick explains how after he was rejected by Charlamane a light went off in his head and he realised he done something very wrong. He had wanted to apologise to Jane but believing she would be asleep he decided to go to Gracie Clarendon to beg for forgiveness. Everyone soon leaves after some made their apologises to Darrick and Gracie and Darrick begs Jane to forgive him and she does with the two of them hugging each other and crying wanting to mend their marriage. From that point on Darrick with him being a Christian now and his sins washed away is a new man and Jane and Darrick relationship begins to heal. After this had happened due to Patricia and Wilma's reputation of being very mean to Jane and peddling lies, most of the town avoided them like the plague. After the incident with Darrick Nunn going to the University with the breach at the University it seems only Charlotte Newcastle is concerned and wants action to be taken on such matters as well as the behaviour of the students but this falls on deaf ears. Jane comes to visit James Brute at work to thank him as he had gave her and Darrick to spend some few nights at a hotel in Rose Park Heights. She says how it was like a second honey moon and that Darrick is a changed man. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 Darrick is referenced by Zoe Swanfield who blamed the drama with him as hiding the fact she had moved back to Grasmere Valley. Volume 35 Jane is among those supporting Dr John Ogden during the divorce between him and Ruth Ogden as she had sympathy with him as her husband had been known for being desperately unfaithful but he made amends. When the divorce is heating up, her passive support for Dr John grew more active however she did not go to the extent that many others who had been passive and then became active did like her Darrick. He is in Margaret Trillian's house with her, Dr John along with his die hard supporters when they had to remain low. They are singing in hush tones a song Par Daniels, who is there wanted them to sing 'Kill the Humans! Save the Planet!' when Margaret reveals their covers is blown by Craig Morris and the fraud they tried to work on Ruth Ogden is discovered. Margaret has a plan for them to disguise themselves so they can get out of town without being noticed. The costumes are anything but conspicuous with Darrick dressing up as a milkman. The town soon all follow behind them but when Margaret turns round disappears so as to not be noticed. In the end Margaret bumps into George Perez who demands answer about the fraud to which Margaret places the blame on the banker Jonathan Sailsbury who did the transaction causing for him who had a history of mental issues to go to a mental institution. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #75 + 77 Election #77 Tale of Election Day Darrick is seen commenting on Facebook about how he can't wait for the results.